


thorin's lust

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half Elf, The Shire, gandolf, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin meets Marrion, a half elf, at bilbo's house. Let's just say she gets a fill of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thorin's lust

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh.... my first hobbit fic. Be nice!

Nothing had broken Marrion from her gaze until Thorin walked in. While asking Bilbo about his weapon preference, thorin stopped mid sentence when he looked at her. His eyes met hers. she quickly looked down but kept staring. He watched the flames dance on her skin, and seemed to be in a trance. He viewed her long black hair flowing down her shoulders. She looked like a queen. His stare was broken by Gandolf inviting him to the table.

"Any news from the Iron Hills?" Thorin asked eating his soup. "They won't help." said balin. Sitting down now makes marrion bored. She walks into the room when they stated that bilbo was a burglar. She couldn't help but look at the ground, because half of the dwarves were looking at her, and the other half was looking at bilbo stammering. Bilbo gets handed a paper and he reads it. ".... incineration?!" Marrion looks at bilbo with a look of concerned meanwhile, thorin's eyes burn holes all across her body.

He watches her curves as she moves towards bilbo to read the contract. He watches as her breasts squeeze against bilbo's arm. Thorin notices that fili and kili share  
the same stare. None of them have never heard her speak the whole time they were there, they all wanted to hear her. "soo bilbo, what was that about marrion being strong? Maybe she could aid us." Kili said, breaking the silence. Bilbo looks up from the paper. "uh...y..yes she is good wi...with a bow, ...sword, hammer, and ax...." Bilbo said pacing. Thorin looks with raised eyebrows. " are you ok bilbo?" The sound of her sweet voice made them spark with interests. "Marri... there's a  
dragon." Bilbo said still pacing. "Think furnace but with wings." Bofur said. Bilbo stood and huffed. ".......Nope." He fainted on the floor. "bilbo!" Mary said bending over him. " he'll be alright lass." Balin says. Thorin couldn't help but look at the curve of her ass.

Everyone clears out of the dinning room. Marri grabs the weapons and hangs them on the coat hanger, setting the daggers neatly on the top. Just then she feels hands wrap around her waist. She places one of her hands on a dagger, but notices that smell. Smoke, wood, and metal, it was Thorin. "I was about to stab you in the face." She said catching her breath. He pushed his hardness against her rear. "It would have been worth it." He finally managed to say. "Thorin I....." That was all all she could say before he turned her around and kissed her, fighting for dominance. Marri was hesitant for a second but resolved her doubts. She bit his bottom lip and grabbed his full erection. "Marrion.." He moaned. Thorin, surprised by her dominance, grabs a handful of her large breast. He presses his cock harder into her small soft hands. He moans louder into her ear. His pleasure sends sparks of heat flowing through her.

 

She pulls his hair leaning his head back, exposing his throat. She layers his neck with bites and licks. She quickened her pace, forcing a low groan from the king. He grabbed her shoulders to keep from leaning on her. He bucked his hips and squeezed her shoulders. He was close. She whispered some thing in his ear that made him crack. She pressed her lips to his, knowing he would attract the others. She stroked him through his pulses with a smile. She removed her hand, fixed his trousers, and kissed him. She walked away as he rested in a chair catching his breath. "Oh mahal...." He whispered to himself. As day was growing near, everyone had fallen asleep, except for Thorin. He could not stop thinking of how sweet both of her lips would feel around his cock. He felt his member awake with arousal. He could not wait any longer. He quietly slipped out of the pile of sleeping dwarves and went to her room, he never did say thank you.

Thorin silently stepped inside Marrion's room. He walked up and sat on the side of her bed. He saw her hair laid down her chest, her gown came up to her thighs. He sat there staring at her for a moment. " you know you don't have to be so quiet." She said with a smile, her eyes still closed. She opened one and then the other. He smiles, in one quick moment he jumps on top of her, straddling her. He floods her face with kisses, pressing his erection against her thigh. "I never said thank you." Thorin says out of breath. Marri ran her fingers in his long dark hair. "You can now." She said swallowing his eyes with hers.

 

Thorin rips her gown down the middle showing her twisted nipples. He grabs her soft flesh and wraps his mouth around that pool of nerves. She leans her head back and clenches her teeth. He positions his body between her knees and lifts her gown. "No underwear?" Thorin quirked " I like to sleep comfortably." She said smiling. He brought one of his hands to her wet lips, teasing her, then slid two fingers in. Thorin grunts aggressively when he feels her squeeze around him. Marri bites her lips and tries not to make noises. "Oh no, your gonna be screaming my name before I'm done." Thorin takes his fingers out of marri, then gets up to hover over her. He brings both of his arms around to her waist to hold himself up. She feels his member pressing at her. "I grant you entrance." Marri says giggling. Slowly, but firmly, he pushes into her until he fills her. Marri puts her hand to her mouth. Thorin arches his back, grabs the sheets, and smiles. "Hope you can keep up." He says before he starts plowing her with all his strength. Marri couldn't take any more, she couldn't hold it in. She buries her head into the crook of his neck and start moaning uncontrollably . Her sweet sounds make him ram her harder. He rests to grind her, making his pelvic bone rub up against her clit. Mary grabs at the flesh on his back, leaving scratches. She wraps her legs around his waists, pulling him closer. "Holy gods Thorin! Marri gasps "Ha! Got you." Thorin leans back lifting marri with him. She falls onto him, making her breasts rub against his chest, and their noises touch. They both laugh. That's he first time she has seen him happy.

She straddles him, with his length still inside of her, and starts to grind him smoothly. She tightens around Thorin making him go over the edge. He squeezed her thighs and bucked his hips. Riding through his pulses he hits her sweet spot and brings her with him. Marri sat up and tried not to press all her weight on him, but instead, he brings her to his chest and breathes heavily. "I might marry you." Thorin said. " you know thats not allowed." Marri said. " Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos please. tank q airy much.


End file.
